


What Goes Unseen

by Monochromehobo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley misses being an angel, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromehobo/pseuds/Monochromehobo
Summary: Crowley stares down at the wine sloshing around in his glass, silent for a worrying amount of time. He wetted his lips before finally speaking, “We don’t look much different after we fall. Just a little change here and there.”Crowley reminisces about his time as an Angel.





	What Goes Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic I wrote at work. Hope ya'll enjoy! May add a second chapter later.

“No I remember.” He said, pain evident in his eyes.

“Oh. I’m sorry dear I shouldn’t have asked.”

Crowley stares down at the wine sloshing around in his glass, silent for a worrying amount of time. He wetted his lips before finally speaking, “We don’t look much different after we fall. Just a little change here and there.” He sighed resting his head on his knees, “Miss my eyes though. Beautiful golden things they were. Could see colors I couldn’t even dream of now. Colors beyond the human scope of imagination.”

Aziraphale reaches across the coffee table to lay a comforting hand on Crowley’s knee. “Though I do suppose I don’t miss the woman for good thing. God rather frowns upons Angels changing gender at whim.”

“You know angels have no gender Crowley.”

Crowley barked out a laugh, “and yet she puts tits on half of em’.” He paused taking another swig from his drink, “I was was rather fetching I suppose.” He ran his finger along the rim of his glass “what with the whole floor length flaming red hair, skin made of stars thing, and the being 5’11.” He let out something Aziraphale would have called a giggle, “Michael used to braid my hair, you know that?”

“Michael?” Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to giggle.

“Yeah she used to twist it and braid it into beautiful intricate things. She’s really quite good at it. Still a wanker if you ask me though. Pride is a sin she commits on the regular.”

“Oh dear I find that quite hard to believe.”

“Well believe it angel because it’s true,” Crowley’s demeanor suddenly turned rather sour. “I miss it.”

Aziraphale’s eyes softened as he came around to sit next to Crowley on the sofa.

“Sometimes I look up at the stars and think about all the colors I put up there that I can’t even see anymore,” a tear worked it’s way free from Crowley’s eye only to be quickly swept away by a thick thumb. He caught the angel’s fingers, looking him in the eye now. “That’s what I miss most. Being able to see beauty I know is out there. The garden of eden had nearly as many colors as the galaxies.”

Crowley’s eyes grew wide, a sudden realization fallen upon him, “Can you see all the colors Angel?”

Aziraphale heart hurt for Crowley. He pulled Crowley’s hand to his cheek, whispering, “I’m afraid not my dear. I’ve only got the normal human three cones and what not.”

“Oh,” Crowley’s face fell, Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s hand. “Still more colors than I can see. I can’t even see the color of my own hair, did you know that?”

The angel thought for a moment tracing his finger in small circles on the sofa cushions, “I could take you somewhere. Somewhere where we can see the stars and I can tell you what colors I see,” Aziraphale was worried Crowley would take offense to his proposal. “If you’d like that,” he added.

“I rather think I would Angel,” Crowley rested his head on his partner’s shoulder.


End file.
